The present invention relates to multi-spindle double twist twisting machines and more particularly to a spindle frame therefor and related belt drive assembly and spindle assembly.
Multi-spindle double twist twisting machines have been well-known and in commercial use for many years. There are two basic types of such machines, the one in longest prior use being the type with the axes of the spindle assemblies being arranged in vertical disposition, and the more recent type being that in which the spindle assemblies are arranged with their axes in horizontal disposition. An example of the latter is disclosed in Barmag (Rehn) U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,757, issued Feb. 15, 1972.
In the conventional vertical spindle machines there are usually two parallel rows of spindle assemblies extending from a common level, whereas in the horizontal spindle machines there are usually two rows of spindle assemblies on each side of the machine, which is of particular advantage in that a greater number of spindles in the same floor space is possible in comparison with a vertical spindle machine and the spindle assemblies are more assessable than in the vertical spindle machine. Also, the noise factor is reduced in a horizontal spindle machine. Thus, the horizontal spindle machine has efficiency and operational advantages over the vertical spindle machine, but the vertical machine may be made in a simple construction with less investment for smaller capacities and is less complicated in operation. As a result, both the horizontal spindle and the vertical spindle machines have commercial significance and are in common use.
At the present time, a manufacturer interested in supplying machines for both the horizontal spindle and the vertical spindle markets must manufacture machines of both types, with a commensurate high manufacturing, inventory and parts costs. In this regard, one of the more expensive items in the manufacture of a double twist twisting machine is the spindle frame, which includes a support plate on which spindle assembly mounting means are mounted for support of spindle assemblies that carry the yarn packages from which yarn is withdrawn during operation of the machine. In the past it has been necessary to manufacture and inventory different parts for the spindle frames of the vertical and horizontal machines. In contrast, according to the primary feature of the present invention, a spindle frame is constructed that is universally applicable to both horizontal spindle machines and vertical spindle machines so that only one type need be manufactured and stored, and production does not have to be closely related to specific customer orders but can be conveniently and more cheaply handled.
Another important component of double twist twisting machines, particularly vertical machines, is a separator wall that is disposed between the rows of spindle assemblies to prevent tangling of yarns from one spindle assembly with the yarns from a spindle assembly in the adjacent row when one of the yarns breaks. Different separator walls are conventionally utilized for different varieties of machines, and previously have not been commonly used in horizontal spindle machines. Thus the separator wall has been another obstacle for the manufacture of a universally applicable spindle frame, particularly for manufacturers who produce both horizontal and vertical spindle machines. In contrast, the present invention provides a separator wall construction that can be universally used in either the horizontal or the vertical spindle type machine and conveniently can be incorporated in a spindle frame construction as an integral part thereof for use in either type of machine. Furthermore, this separator wall has an adjustability capability in combination with support of ballooning yarn guides to provide more efficient operation with a minimum obstruction to access to the spindle assemblies for package replacement and also for spindle assembly maintenance.
In both the horizontal spindle and vertical spindle machines, belt drive assemblies are utilized to drive the spindle assemblies by belt engagement with whorls on the spindle assemblies and, because of this relationship, spindle frames have been conventionally designed and constructed for at least partial mounting support of the belt drive assembly, which has required different spindle frame designs for the different machines. In contrast, the present invention involves a spindle frame construction that is independent of the belt drive assembly, which is otherwise mounted on the machine so that a common spindle assembly construction can be used on machines having different types of belt drive assemblies. This independence of the spindle frame from the belt drive assembly also facilitates production and inventorying of parts.
Another difference between some conventional horizontal spindle machines and vertical spindle machines is in the provision in the spindle assembly to resist possible rotation of the yarn package during operation. In a typical vertical spindle machine a magnet is attached to a disc on the spindle assembly for attraction to another magnet mounted on the machine frame, whereas in a typical horizontal spindle machine a weight is mounted on the spindle assembly at an offset from the axis to resist rotation about the horizontal axis of the spindle. Thus different spindle assembly components have been required to accommodate these different means of resisting rotation. In contrast, the present invention provides a spindle assembly component that will accommodate either a magnet or a weight and can, therefore, be utilized either in a horizontal spindle or a vertical spindle machine, providing the same type of manufacturing and inventorying advantages as the spindle frame of the present invention.